Curiousity Kills
by ForeverTheWhiteTiger
Summary: Takes place somewhere in book 3, Dru runs away from the Schola Prima, without Graves. bad summary, story is better, rating may change
1. Chapter 1

"Graves?" Dru said, sitting up on the bed in the middle of the night. Graves shifted in his sleeping bag, rubbing his hands against his eyes.

"What?" he half-snapped, while Dru seemed to wake him up in the middle of the night a lot, it didn't mean he liked it much. She glanced at him and sighed, feeling a little guilty for waking Goth Boy, but this was important.

"I think we should leave the Schola Prima, it doesn't feel safe" she said quietly, putting a hand to her mother's locket "Something is off"

"You sure? Maybe it's just Anna, you've had a 'bad feeling' since you saw her" Dru could tell he wasn't awake and was just saying that so she would agree and he could go back to sleep. While what he said may have been true, there was more to say, but unless Dru wanted to talk to an unconscious Graves, she'd have to wait until the morning.

"Yeah, sure, probably just her." she lied unconvincingly but Graves was too tired to notice.

"Good, now go back to sleep" he said, and that was the end of their conversation until morning.

* * *

Dru didn't sleep at all last night, especially after she heard the weird knocking at the door. She was still in the same position she was last night when Graves woke up. He gave her a half smile and walked into the bathroom, shutting the door and leaving Dru to her thoughts. She really did want to leave, but Graves seemed to want to stay, and of course she couldn't leave without him. Maybe talking to Graves about it wasn't the best idea, maybe she should talk to Shanks or Dibs, Graves just didn't understand. It was weird, usually Graves would take her side and they'd be gone by now…

Graves walked out of the bathroom and since the two of them were fully dressed, they walked out to the cafeteria. They grabbed food, then sat down with Shanks and Dibs, Dru's bodyguards positioned around the exits. They ate in silence until Graves and Dibs began talking about classes with Shanks. Dru looked up and after a few seconds, made eye contact with Shanks.

"Need to talk to you later" she mouthed to him, he looked confused.

"When and where?" he mouthed back, Dru looked around to see if anyone was watching.

"My room, don't know"

"Now?" he mouthed, also looking around like Dru did. She shrugged then nodded. The two stood up and started to leave.

"Where are you going?" Dibs asked and Graves looked at the two curiously. Dru noticed Shanks going to answer, probably the truth, and she intervened.

"For a walk" she said quickly and grabbed Shanks' hand while walking away quickly. She looked back once to see Dibs going back to talking and Graves looking at the, looking confused, sad, and….jealous? She ignored this and kept a tight grip on Shanks' hand until they got to her and Graves' room, she made sure to shut and lock the door and the two sat on the bed.

"Before you start, are you trying to get me killed?" Shanks asked and Dru looked confused.

"Um, no? why?"

"Walking out of the cafeteria holding hands with me while Graves is there and not saying what we're doing and where? He just might kill me"

"Oh, well he can deal with it. Anyways, I think we should leave the Schola. All of us, you, me, Dibs, Graves, and Ash. It doesn't feel safe, I think something bad is gonna happen, soon. I know it is and we really should leave"

"I agree, Dibs and I were talking about it so he's with us on this, but why aren't you talking to Graves?"

"He thinks I'm being stupid, he doesn't get it"

"Don't kill me for this, but do you think, uh, maybe-"

"Just spit it out"

"Do you think we should leave without him?"

Dru opened her mouth to scream out a refusal, but then thought about it. She knew she wasn't safe here, but maybe Graves and the rest of them were. Ash certainly wasn't in any condition to move, Dibs would go if she asked but he seemed pretty happy here, and Graves was safe here too. While she knew she couldn't go off alone, it was seeming like it might come down to it.

"Maybe I should, you guys are safe here even if I'm not. I can find Christophe and then-"

"Whoa, no, not what I meant. Going off alone is flat out stupid Dru and you know it. Christophe has been gone for awhile now and there's no guarantee you'll find him, plus none of us really trust him if you haven't noticed."

"I get that, but I do trust him, so deal with it. Ash has to stay here and I guess I'm going without Graves" her heart gave a painful jolt as she said that, "you and Dibs are safer here and I cant leave Graves alone so it's just me."

Shanks gave a loud sigh and ran his hand through his hair.

"There are other werwulfen here, but I'll agree, Ash and Graves stay here, but you cant go off alone, so either me or Dibs are gonna come with you, take your pick"

"I guess you since he doesn't know about it" she mumbled awkwardly, she was friends with Shanks but running off alone with him sounded…weird.

"Ok, so when do we leave?" he asked, equally awkward and not looking at her.

"Tonight" she said firmly "we leave tonight"

* * *

**So...should i continue? i already have more written, but I really need to know what people think before i update so reviews=updates. i have big ideas and plans for this story so if anyone's curious...review! (please?) :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Dru had gathered her clothes and sleeping bag in one big bag, carefully hiding it from Graves whom had just made plans to go sparring with the other wulfen later tonight. Perfect.

Now, one of the hard parts came in. Shanks or Dibs, brawns or brains, yang or yin. She _could_ take both, but would most likely be worrying over Graves all day. Then again, he did have other friends…

But what if someone attacked? What if Graves tried to go after her? What if he got hurt? Oh god, oh god, oh god…

"Dru? Dru? DRU!" she heard someone yelling and snapped out of her daze.

"Huh?" she asked and looked into the smiling face of Shanks.

"You zoned out" he said and chuckled at her glaring, "Need a hand?" he offered.

Dru had been in the library looking through old yearbooks when she zoned out, sitting against the stacks while deep in thought. She grabbed Shank's large hand and he pulled her up with ease, but too much force made her fall against his chest.

"Sorry" he said and grabbed the books she was reading, placing them back on the shelves.

"You packed and ready?" she asked him and he nodded.

"Yeah, you?"

"Of course" she snorted and pushed her hands deep in her pockets "but I was thinking, maybe we should take Dibs"

"I thought you wanted one of us here"

"I do, but it's not like he doesn't have other friends. I figured whichever of you two, even if it's both, get out tonight than we'll go. Graves can take care of himself" she reasoned, saying it more to convince herself. It wasn't working for her but Shanks was nodding.

"Alright, sounds like a plan"

"Yup" they walked the rest of the way in silence, stopping at Shank's and Dibs' room. He opened the door and they saw Dibs and Graves in a whispered, heated discussion. Dibs, who was facing the door, saw them first and Graves turned his head at the noise. Giving Dibs a pointed look and a glare at Shanks, he pushed past Dru and left. Shanks walked into the room and, giving Graves a look of longing, Dru followed him while shutting the door.

"What was that about?" Shanks asked Dibs who sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"You guys should know already, Graves thinks something's up. He doesn't suspect we're gonna run or do something drastic, it's more about Dru"

"What about me?" she asked defensively and Dibs gave a shaky laugh.

"About you hanging out with Shanks all the sudden" he explained and Shanks snorted.

"What, I'm not allowed to hang out with you or Shanks?" Dru asked and Dibs smiled knowingly.

"Yeah you are, if he's here. You gotta admit Dru, you two are practically attached at the hip. And even without you two being so attached, you never really hung out with us before either" he pointed out and Dru blushed, feeling immensely guilty.

"I'm sorry" she apologized and Shanks put an arm around her and shared a look and smile with Dibs.

"It's no problem" Shanks said and Dibs nodded.

"You have been a little busy" Dibs said and Dru laughed.

"Yeah, a little" she agreed and sat down next to Dibs. He and Shanks had two beds in their room and Shanks laid back on the other one.

"So, game plan?" Dibs asked, shifting so he had his back against the wall and Dru was opposite him. She leaned back on her forearms.

"Graves has plans with the other wulfen tonight so that's when we go. I don't think we'll need distraction, Anna's taking a good portion of the gaurs with her on a shopping spree in Paris" she talked about Anna as if she was a disease, making the two boys laugh "I figured if both of you make it out at most five minutes after me, we can all go"

The boys nodded and Dru stood up, explaining that she was going to talk to Graves and saying goodbye. She reached her room pretty quickly and Graves had a cigarette between his lips, sitting on the desk chair. He didn't say anything to her so she sat cross legged on the bed, looking around the room and then at him.

"Why are you suddenly hanging around Shanks?" he asked, breaking the silence. She shrugged.

"Realized that I don't talk to him and Dibs much, decided to do something about it. Their _our_ friends so I figured, why not? Is there a problem with it?" he sighed and crushed the cigarette in an ashtray they had put in the room. The boy looked straight at her and spoke.

"I don't mind that you're spending time with him and Dibs, you should have other friends, but…" he tailed off, looking away. She made a 'go on' gesture that he saw.

"Just, don't replace me, alright?" he said and Dru was stunned. Graves was her best friend, her first friend. She could never replace him.

"I won't" she promised "Not now, not ever. Not for Shanks or Dibs or anyone, I promise"

"Good" he said and gave her a hug that she returned fiercely. She almost wanted to cry, leaving him was going to be crazy painful…but it was the right thing.

"I'll see you tomorrow Dru, the guys said we're probably going to hang out in Blake's room for the night after practice, kay?" he asked and she nodded. She stopped him right before he left and gave him another hug.

"Have fun" she said and kissed him on the cheek, making him blush. He left, shutting the door softly, unaware that that may have been the last time he'd ever see her again.

Five minutes after he left, Dru knocked on Shanks and Dibs' room door, telling them to be ready because they were leaving in exactly one hour. Going back to her room, she double checked she had everything, including a few items she swiped from the Schola, and took the rest of her time writing a goodbye note to Graves. Looking at her watch, she saw that she had three minutes until they left. Damn.

* * *

**Eek, its been far too long, SO SORRY! :( btw, does ANYONE know what Shanks looks like? or Dibs? if not, any suggestions? (dont worry, i'll give credit if i use a look someone suggested, i promise)**

Rockin All The Way - Thank you! :)

animalllover-Thank you! :)

.Trace-Yes and thank you! :)

softballgirl01-Thank you! :)

anonymous-Thank you! :)

ivashkov'sgirl- Thank you and yes, he'll deff b in this story :)

twizzlerthesockmonkey-Thank you! :)

coffeewithsnark- Thank you! :)

msmichaela1732- Thank you! :)

MORGAN- Thank you! :)

Carly-Thank you! :)

**Thank you all and REVIEW **please?****


End file.
